


Bella Noche

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: In order to seek silence away from your drunken friends, you duck into a small diner





	Bella Noche

“Benny.” he introduced himself as you sat down at the counter, waiting for your friend. “What can I get for you?”

“A coffee, please.” you smiled, already holding out a few bills for an extra tip. You worked as a waitress in your hometown, so you knew how low the pay grade had been in this workforce.

“Sugar, milk?” he asked, already pouring the hot beverage into a small cup.

You shook your head and cautiously peered around the diner. It was small and quiet. Just the way you enjoyed it You hated the daytime diner hours. It was always so rowdy and you constantly left work with a migraine forming.

“You okay, darling?” Benny asked concerned as he wiped down the counter where he’d spilled some coffee. “You look like you’re searching for someone.”

“My friends are drunk; I needed some alone time.” you waved him off with a small smile. “I get paranoid because they get vocal when they’ve had a little too much.”

“I can hide you in the kitchens if they come storming in here.” he winked.

You smiled as you sipped your coffee.”

“Homemade brew.” he noted at the small moan of pleasure fell from your lips. “From my hometown.”

“It’s delicious.” you smiled. You spent the next hour in the small cafe, making small talk whenever Benny had a few minutes between customers. He seemed like a sweet guy. So you chatted up until the early morning rays of sun started peeking out from the horizon.

“Damn.” you whistled before turning to face Benny and chuckling. “Sorry for loitering.”

Smiling, he shrugged. “You weren’t bothering me none, Bella You kept me entertained and the time flew by. IS there a car or a home you need to get to?”

“I’m parked right there.” you turned around and pointed to your car. “Would you be kind enough to walk me outside?”

Smiling small, he nodded. “ How do you know I won’t attack you the minute I get you outside?”

You snorted. “You don’t look the type, Benny,”

Nodding in agreement, he led you out of the diner and walked you to your car. “Do you often work nights here?” you asked as you settled in your car.

He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I’ll be around on Wednesday night then?”

“Why not?” he smiled as you drove off.


End file.
